


Тридевятая

by Vinmar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Tale
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Москва - это город изобилия и множества возможностей, а еще там много чудес. Поэтому туда стремятся люди со всех концов страны. И они готовы заплатить большую цену, чтобы там оказаться. Но, как выясняется, плата иногда оказывается слишком высока, а менять что-то - уже поздно.
Kudos: 10





	Тридевятая

– Алексей Палыч, ну не могу я объяснять им элементарные вещи! Ну как можно с ними разговаривать: я им ставлю генератор, а они: «Гарантируйте мне стопроцентно давление по категории Г!». Ну как?! А Вася... Вася вообще сразу трубу бросает и гасится! Трубу бросает и уходит, а труба – это же всё в нашем деле! А что я скажу его начальнику? Я так для него, муха непонятная... У них там своя банда, свои порядки...

Эта пылкая речь несётся в правое ухо Ивана от сухонького мужичка, интеллигентно сидящего чуть поодаль, так что между ним и Иваном свободно может поместиться ещё один человек среднего телосложения.

В левое ухо вливается быстрый восторженный говорок старушки в цигейковой шубке цвета полыни.

– Она мне вчера говорит: «Нина, розы просто шикарные, ты должна их увидеть!». И я сразу сорвалась и поехала!

Вот ведь, отстранённо думает Иван. На улице – ледяной февраль, ветер сдувает с ног, до магазина за углом дойти – и то подвиг. А вот она, вечная молодость, рядом: лет семьдесят уже ей, а готова рвануть на другой конец города, выпуская клуба пара, только чтобы посмотреть «шикарные розы» – глаз горит, шерсть блестит. 

Кстати, о горящих глазах.

Напротив Ивана, вальяжно скрестив ноги в лодыжках (а на ногах – дорогущие замшевые ботинки с густым мехом) – сидит крепко сложенный мужик лет сорока. Русый, коротко стриженый, с очень белыми и острыми, но местами кривоватыми зубами, с тонким шрамом, пересекающим насмешливую бровь, с острым прямым носом, похоже, когда-то сломанным в боксерском поединке – Иван это видит, потому что с ним приключилась такая же история. Сидит и похабно улыбается. Таращится прямо на Ивана – а глаза у него с желтизной, хищные. Таким палец в рот не клади – откусят по локоть, у Ивана большой опыт работы с разными людьми и нюх бывшего репортёра новостей, правда, слегка увядший за долгие годы работы не по профессии.

Иван незаметно смотрит по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что взгляд адресован именно ему – и понимает, что делает это вполне заметно. Улыбка желтоглазого ширится и становится ещё грязнее.

Иван порой сталкивается с таким. Внешность у него провоцирующая, местами чересчур точёная: тонкая кожа, редкие веснушки, тонкие нервические черты, слегка ассиметричный надменный рот, резкие брови, темные глаза – очень наглые, как говорят. Некоторых мужчин всё это сводит с ума, и Ваня почти привык к быстрым обжигающим взглядам, но вот так открыто его оценивают впервые.

И это неожиданно вызывает в нем бешенство. Ну и непонимание, конечно: одно дело, когда он свеж и отглажен, но сейчас он подавлен, опустошён, под глазами даже не тени залегли – а чёрные ямы, губы болезненно запеклись, под капюшоном худи – встрёпанное гнездо, словно никогда не знавшее расчёски. И на лице читается ненависть ко всему роду человеческому.

Но хмыря с жёлтыми глазами это не смущает. Иван знает такую породу людей – любители перверсий, в упор не замечающие препятствий. Раньше он бы испугался, но сейчас страх притуплён, больше злости, а за жизнь свою он вообще не волнуется, да с большим удовольствием он бы прекратил её, эту жизнь.

Когда-то у него были на всё свои планы, но потом выяснилось, что планирует за него кто-то другой.

Жизнь закручивается в воронку, и эта воронка становится всё чернее, а этот Желтоглазый – вишенка на торте.

Иван отлично помнит историю трёхлетней давности об убийстве женщины во дворе её же дома. Ещё и девяти часов вечера не было, она просто шла к подруге в соседний двор с пирожными и бутылкой вина, да так и не дошла. На теле нашли около двадцати ножевых ран.

Хотя этот чувак психопатом не выглядит. Он выглядит уверенным в себе самцом. Большим псом из тех, что сначала кажутся добродушными мишками, а потом плотно смыкают челюсти на твоём горле. 

– Станция Ботаническая! – объявляет приятный женский голос, и Ваню выплёскивает на перрон с людским потоком.

Золотые шестиугольные светильники нависают над головой, как в фантастическом фильме, – Ваня каждый раз на них смотрит. Станция оформлена в виде пчелиных сот – намёк на близлежащий Ботанический сад – и, так как построена недавно, не потеряла блеска и свежести. Металлические толстые колонны вообще сверкают. Длинных переходов нет, сразу выход наверх по невысокому эскалатору – здесь не Москва, затеряться в метро не получится при всём желании. Весь метрополитен – одна ветка, девять станций. Сколько лет обещают построить другие ветки, горожане уже и считать перестали. Когда-то Иван делал об открытии Ботанической большой репортаж, на церемонию приезжал президент страны собственной персоной. Не так давно это и было, но Иван плохо помнит те времена.

Он хмыкает и плотнее запахивает куртку, готовясь выйти на ледяной ветер. Однако ветер внезапно стих, а с неба валит белый плотный снег, и стало намного теплее. Навстречу попадается несколько хихикающих парочек с букетами в руках, на вывеске одной кофейни подмигивают гирлянды в виде красных сердечек, и Ваня вспоминает – сегодня четырнадцатое февраля. День, мать его, влюбленных.

***

Хороший день выбрала Катерина, конечно, чтобы сообщить о конце их отношений.

Хотя обычно таких дат Иван не помнил. Никогда не обратил бы внимания на эти долбаные сердечки и розочки, если бы не сегодняшний разговор. Ну как разговор – видеозвонок. Глаза в глаза Катя сказать не решилась. А оттуда, из Москвы, из какого-то гигантского торгового центра, сказочным лесом встававшего за спиной, её голос звучал как с Венеры, да и сама она выглядела иной. Зеленоватой и синеватой, в блеклых отсветах, точно навка на ветвях в чаще, поджидающая заплутавшего путника, совсем как неживая. Однако высказала своё мнение об амбициях Иван вполне себе живо – и о «невозможности продолжать отношения ввиду разных взглядов на саморазвитие».

Иван признавал, что мнение об амбициях – вполне справедливое. Амбиций у него не было никогда. А почему – это вопрос требовалось адресовать его психологу, которого, впрочем, у него не было тоже. Может, дофамин плохо вырабатывался. Сколько себя Ваня помнил, соревноваться с кем-то ему никогда не хотелось, и малейший намек на игру «кто сильнее, умнее и быстрее» в любой области вызывал у него единственное страстное желание – сразу же выйти из этой игры. Точно, дефицит дофамина.

– Да что ж это такое, чего не хватишься, ничего у тебя нету, – вдруг раздался голос за левым плечом, так что Ваня от неожиданности поскользнулся и проехал около метра по ледяной дорожке, которую сверху лишь слегка присыпало снегом.

– Что ж ты жалеешь-то себя всё, прекрасный мой? Будто помирать собрался… Или вправду собрался?

Иван резко обернулся и почти уткнулся в лицо своему преследователю.

Видимо, свет в вагоне метропоезда обманул: глаза у незнакомца оказались не жёлтые, а обычные, серые. Ну, может, зеленоватые. И шрама не было теперь видно. И волосы словно бы порядочно отросли. Теперь они стояли прямо под фонарем, Иван не мог ошибиться.

– Мужик, я не по этим делам, – сказал он. – Ничего против не имею, только без меня.

– Точно знаешь, значит, по каким делам, – произнёс незнакомец, но уже без этой своей сальной улыбки, и глаза у него стали совсем прозрачными, потеряли всякий цвет, и Ване почему-то ледяной пот ринулся за шиворот. – Не буду врать, красивый ты, зайка. И кровь у тебя сладкая, ароматная... Но загоны у тебя в башке знатные – целые табуны можно гонять… И главное-то, никакого поводу для них нету…

– Иди нахуй, – устало сказал Ваня.

В карманах у него не нашлось ничего похожего на оружие, даже связки ключей. Хотя вот же она – пластиковая транспортная карточка, а края у неё острые. Если удачно вмазать между глаз, а лучше по глазам, много времени пройдет, прежде чем этот психопат успеет восстановиться…

Но психопату не пришлось восстанавливаться, поскольку за какие-то доли секунды он успел отклониться, а потом выдрать карту у Ивана из пальцев.

– И руки у тебя красивые, – со смешком отметил он.

А потом случилось нечто из ряда вон: это сбрендивший взял руку Вани и укусил его за палец. Быстро и сильно, так что кровь полилась, и Желтоглазый (Ваня уже привык его так про себя называть) эту кровь быстро и начисто облизал.

У Вани подкосились колени. Он будто потерял не пару капель крови, а пару литров. Мир зашатался, тело вдруг загорелось с пяток до кончиков волос, дома и деревья вокруг показались чужими, непонятными, словно нарисованными, а фонарь превратился в сгорбленного великана с единственным белым слепящим глазом. Снег теперь стал не снег, а жидкое серебро, стекающее с неба медленно, как в заторможенной киносъёмке, а дальше по дороге рассыпались не огни вставших в пробке автомобилей, а золотые, ярко-жёлтые манго… По шее ползали огненные змейки, и они тоже были золотыми, будто крошечные детеныши того золотого полоза, о котором Ваня читал в детстве, и у этих змеек, удивительно, были очень острые зубки, и они кусали и ласкали так сладко, как никто никогда ещё не ласкал…

Но тут морок схлынул, и он увидел, как насильник, в лапы которого он попал, утирает рот от крови.

Острые зубки были вовсе не у змеек.

– Сладкий, – с удовольствием подтвердил кровопийца. – Ну что, позовёшь меня в гости, зайчик?

Ваня словно бы видел себя со стороны: видавшие виды кроссовки с мультяшными «симпсонами», потёртая куртка, потёртые джинсы, серое потрёпанное худи с дырками на капюшоне, бледное лицо, растрепанные волосы. Даже если бы он захотел, он не смог бы выглядеть ещё более неприметным. Но не для этого человека.

Хуже всего было то, что где-то на дне его подсознания, которое любило всякие чёрные пропасти и тёмные тропы, шевелилось нездоровое любопытство – что же с ним сделают, если он пойдет с этим маньяком и позволит ему совершить всё, что тот хочет. До какого предела тот может дойти, было интересно Ване, и, конечно, ничего нормального в этом интересе не находилось вовсе. И ведь при этом он понимал, что дело, скорее всего, закончится расчленёнкой.

Может быть, Катя потому и ушла от него. Чувствовала, что на дне его души шевелятся такие вот змейки, вовсе не золотые, змейки тяги к патологическому. К темноте.

Хотя на языке психологии, кажется, это называлось виктимностью.

Неприглядную картину дополнял тот факт, что жутковатый мужик всё еще держал его за плечи. _Обнимал_ его. Ваня машинально отметил, что один мизинец не сгибается, видимо, тоже когда-то сломанный. 

Впрочем, объятья вдруг разомкнулись, и вообще Желтоглазый разом оказался метра на три дальше, чем стоял только что.

– Вот же старая сука, – глухо произнес он и вскинул вверх руку, описав ей полукруг, и из горла его вырвались какие-то звуки, похожие на слова древнего языка, певучие и шипящие одновременно, и Ваню от них сотрясло дрожью ещё раз, да так, что зубы застучали.

Но тут Желтоглазый рухнул кулем прямо к ногам Ивана, а тот поднял глаза и увидел на ближайшем перекрестке женщину. Она стояла прямо посреди дороги, и машины одна за другой огибали её, но не сигналили, точно двигались по искривлению какого-то магнитного поля, а не потому, что каждый водитель замечал свихнувшегося пешехода. 

Женщина была очень старая, невысокая, со злым худым лицом. Но сначала Иван разглядел на ней огромную корону, вернее, кокошник гигантских размеров. Издалека было видно, как изгибаются на нём серебряные деревья и горят драгоценные камни, а ещё там же бил хвостом серебряный аспид и расползались с кокошника по лицу и шее старухи золотые мухи. Как Ваня всё это увидел с такого расстояния, он потом не мог понять. Туннельное зрение включилось.

Он моргнул – на дороге, и уже не посредине, а на обочине, вблизи остановки автобуса, стояла обычная старушка в коричневом пальто, а на голове у неё белела шерстяная шаль, ничего особенного.

Ваня присел над лежащим незнакомцем – лицо у того быстро синело. Парка оказалась вдруг мокрой, Ваня тронул её и непонимающе посмотрел на свои пальцы – они окрасились в тёмно-красный.

Он начал дергать парку, а под ней оказалась тонкая рубашка (и это при капризах уральского февраля), а под ней – страшная рваная рана, которой просто неоткуда было взяться.

Надо было звонить в скорую, Ваня не мог оставить этого человека истекать кровью на морозе, будь он тысячу раз извращенцем, да и что он сделал, в конце концов – всего лишь укусил его. Мысль о том, что он сейчас умрёт, неожиданно наполнила каким-то жаром, и жаром болезненным, точно в кровь влили яд и теперь Иван будет ходить отравленным уже вечно.

И ещё, где-то глубоко-глубоко, копошилось сожаление о незавершенной истории, о так и неиспытанном том страшном, что мог дать ему этот хищник.

Путаясь в собственной куртке, Иван вытащил телефон – пальцы не гнулись, сенсор на холоде реагировал заторможенно, а потом и оператор начала задавать тупые вопросы: про пульс, зрачки, вид раны и, конечно же, про то, что произошло.

– Вы ударили его? – спрашивала женщина, будто робот. – Кто-то другой его ударил? Каким предметом нанесена рана?

– Выглядит как ножом, но его никто не ударял! – в ярости проскрипел Иван.

– Так ножом или никто не ударял? Откуда же рана? – усомнилась оператор, и Ваня чуть не метнул трубку в сугроб.

– Значит, ударили, а я не заметил! – рявкнул он. – Точно ножом!

Пока диктовал адрес, старательно смотрел на дома напротив, боясь опустить взгляд и увидеть перед собой уже покойника. Но когда всё-таки набрался смелости и посмотрел, то охнул от неожиданности: его рука продолжала лежать на груди у Желтоглазого, и под ней края раны с невероятной скоростью начали стягиваться. Вместо обнажённой плоти как по волшебству возникала новая кожа.

Желтоглазый открыл глаза, и на этот раз они горели, как зелёные фонари.

– Вторую руку положи, – прохрипел он.

– Что?!

– Вторую руку положи на грудь, не тупи…

С двумя ладонями дело пошло ещё быстрее – за каких-то семь минут от зияющей раны осталась только небольшая краснота.

– Так ты антимаг, зайчик, – ухмыльнулся Желтоглазый, поднимаясь из снега и отряхивая парку. – Вот повезло-то... Ну, теперь я тебя точно не отпущу, не надейся.

– Что за хуйня только что произошла?

– Тихо, тихо, не нервничай. Тебе сейчас водочки надо выпить, после таких-то потрясений. Утро вечера мудренее. Никто тебя, Ваня, больше не тронет. Перекупать будут только.

– И ты не тронешь? – с нервной усмешкой спросил Ваня.

– И я не трону, – кивнул Желтоглазый. – Ну, разве что сам захочешь, – и он оскалился по-прежнему, крепкий оказался орешек, ведь только что почти помер, а туда же.

– Да кто ты такой вообще?!

– Я? Ну, зови меня, например, Макс. Допустим, я бизнесмен. Курьерскую службу Take and run знаешь? Моя.

– Как же легко владелец известного бизнеса открывает мне своё лицо, перед этим творя какой-то пиздец… Ничего не боишься совсем, что ли?

– А кому ты жаловаться собрался? Тебе ведь самому хотелось, чтобы я ещё больше тебя покусал, да только мыслишки ты эти поглубже засовываешь, ссышь себе признаться, Ваня, что бордерлайн у тебя конкретный … Да и проблемы у нас сейчас другие. Бабку в короне видел?

– Да обычная бабка, я же потом посмотрел…

– Ага, совершенно обычная. Глаза разуй, Ванечка. Половину тела рассекла – на таком-то расстоянии...

– Чем ты ей не угодил? – помолчав, спросил Ваня.

– Тем, что в Москву людей доставляю, минуя обычную плату. Иногда – ценные грузы. Лоцманом меня кличут поэтому везде. И не нравится это куче наших, так что вот… стараюсь жить полной жизнью, пока не угробили. А ты морды козьи мне строишь. Много-то сразу не спрашивай – не переваришь. А вот и наше такси, смотри-ка, даже приличную машину прислали… В такой машине и поспать в удовольствие.

Ваня и вправду уснул, слушая трёп Лоцмана и водителя о том, что уральцы нынче стали не те, малейшего похолодания не терпят, а вот раньше-то на лошадях ездили, дак у тех ноздри замерзали, да и птицы с неба, бывает, замертво падали, такие лютые стояли морозы. Ваня ещё успел удивиться, откуда эти стародавние времена так хорошо знает Лоцман, но тут его накрыла желанная темнота.


End file.
